After the Assassination - HIATUS
by Fae 206
Summary: Ren thought his life was going well aside from a vicious rumor in the tabloids but when an old American acquaintance targets Ren and attempts to murder him, his life gets a lot trickier. Now an amnesiac Ren is trying to figure out who is behind the crime whilst being looked after by a father he's completely forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**After the Assassination **

**Chapter One**

Kuu sighed as he watched the scene in front of him. Next he would be filming his scene with the other actor but as for the moment he was being distracted by a series of ads related to his interests and which he probably should delete from his browsing history.

Yes, he was interested in getting more Japanese celebrity news about the prolific actor, Tsuruga Ren.

Yes, he was a fan of Ren's and wanted to purchase his new work from an international vendor.

Yes, he did want to book extremely discounted business class tickets to fly to Japan. No. He just wanted to purchase any tickets to fly to Japan. He sighed and tried to clear the browsing history once again. He was usually strong but he wasn't _that_ strong. He wasn't supposed to be having contact with his son but he still wanted to know about what Kuon was doing and how strong he was becoming. He couldn't survive only on what Boss wanted to tell him.

"Mr. Hizuri," Kuu heard an unfamiliar voice asked and he quickly stuffed his phone in his bag before they asked him questions about who Ren Tsuruga was and his fascination with him.

"Yes, it's time for the ne-" Kuu began but as soon as he saw the two police officers there he froze. He realized that everyone was staring at him and he looked between the director and the police officers. He had no idea why they would be there. He had American citizenship, sure he wasn't born in America but that didn't stop him from having lived in this country for the last two decades.

"Is it possible to talk to you concerning a…family matter?" one of the officers said in a low voice so nobody could hear what she said. Kuu looked around. What did they mean a family matter?

"Is Julienna?" he asked and the male officer shook his head.

"Sir, it would be better to do this in private. It's rather confidential information," he told him and Kuu laughed weakly.

"You have to tell me if my wife is alive at least," he panicked, "You have to inform someone if their spouse is dead. I don't mind giving information but if Ju-"

"We don't know if the…target is alive or dead," the man said as the female officer shot him a glare and Kuu started to panic more. "We do request that you'll come with us now," he said trying to not cause a scene and Kuu looked at him, his fist clenching and unclenching.

"Your wife is alive to our knowledge, sir," she said as she started escorting Kuu off set with everyone watching. "We can confirm this at the station, there is another agent speaking with her right at this moment," Kuu stared at her confused as they went to the squad car and a runner said that he would bring Kuu's items to his home as well as a garment bag for the wardrobe pieces he was in.

Once they got to the car, the woman opened the door and Kuu looked at her nervously wondering what happened, it wasn't making any sense to him. "How much do you know of your son's whereabouts?" she asked and Kuu looked at her. Kuon? American police officers were asking him about Kuon?

"I'm not testifying against my own son, whatever you think you might have learned," he said quickly and the officer closed his door and climbed into the drivers side with her male partner in the passengers.

"This isn't a trial or a court case," she said, "we just have cause to worry about your son's current safety."

Kuu froze. What were they trying to tell him?

…

…..

Lory sat down slowly at the bar at LME. He felt completely drained and as if he needed some liquid courage. He had started getting calls the previous day that Ren had disappeared and wasn't showing up to work and he had confirmed with Yashiro that he hadn't seen him. It was definitely not like him. Ren didn't even really show up late – save that one time in Guam – and not showing up at all was opposite to his character.

This was another day when Ren hadn't been present and nobody could find where he went or find where his car was. Lory kept trying to place phone calls to where he thought people might have answers or information for him about the top actor's whereabouts. Lory took a drink as he tried to figure out any stones that he had left unturned.

As he sat there, Ruto approached him and he looked up at his assistant who was holding a wireless phone.

"Hizuri-san is calling you," he told him and Lory's eyes widened. He was pretty sure that it wasn't Kuon but maybe Kuu had some information that he didn't have. Lory took the phone and went to a private corner. He looked around, nobody could see him here and he was nervous about the type of call it was. Would it be too much to hope that Kuon was with his parents in America?

"Hello, Shuuhei?" Lory asked desperately and Kuu took a sharp inhale.

"Your tone doesn't sound great, Boss" Kuu said as he sounded panicked himself. "I wouldn't usually do this but do you have information?" he asked and Lory took steady breaths.

"About your son's location?" he asked before pausing. How was Kuu able to find out this information so quickly. Lory hadn't even been sure of it until the previous night and he saw Ren on most days, Kuu hadn't seen him since he visited during the Dark Moon airing, it had been months since then. "I don't know. I was blindly hoping that you would know."

"All I am aware of is what the police told me," Kuu said and Lory froze. Kuu had spoken to the police and about Kuon of all subjects? "There was a…a serial killer or a psychopath or somebody who had plans to…to take care of him," Kuu said as he tried to slow his breathing. "Something about a murder, something about arson. They even had the address for the LME agency."

Lory froze. Could something like this have happened to the famous actor?

"Could you send me all the information you have?" Lory asked, "It might help me figure out where to look for him. Send it in a private email, encrypt the document in a way only I can handle it," he said and Kuu agreed to do so. Somehow the worry deepened even more for both of them.

Lory paused as he heard a beeping from his phone telling him that he received a text. He opened his phone and froze, his eyes widening as he saw a picture of Ren's car half burned and destroyed by a bridge near the water. He could also see a corpse but the body was crisp and it was hard to identify. It _could_ be Kuon.

Lory took a slow breath and closed his eyes, he looked at the photo again and copied it to Kuu typing in a message to him: _You might not like what you see_.

…

…

Lory wanted more information but he couldn't get any. He kept studying the car. Nobody could have survived that, it looked like a car explosion but didn't car explosions usually happen when you turned the ignition. You wouldn't crash off of the side of a bridge if that was the case. He knew from the license plate number that it was Ren's car but the body wasn't able to be identified and was most likely at the morgue right now though he still had to get confirmation about that.

He had asked a couple of the security guards to stay at the agency, promising to pay them overtime pay for their work and also arrange a bonus for them but he couldn't go home just yet. He was the only worker left other than the guards and Ruto who wasn't leaving his side this time.

There was a beep from the front and Lory frowned. There was an intruder? There shouldn't be anyone trying to get in at this hour and the agency was hard to burgle. He pressed his finger on the talk button. "Takarada speaking," he said and one of the security guards contacted him again.

"President, sir, I think there's something that you need to check out in person," one of the guards said and Lory froze. What was he supposed to be looking at or looking for? He agreed to come down and went to the first floor with Ruto following him.

As he saw the guard next to somebody at the front entrance, his eyes widened. He was covered in blood that seemed to not only be his own but someone else's as well, he had scars over his body and first degree burns, he had a couple of bruises on his face but unless it was a very good Ren lookalike, his non-biological son had come back.

"Ren?" he asked as he studied him and the man turned to him.

"Hello," he said with a bow but it was more than obvious that his back was hurting. He was speaking in Japanese but with a weird accent. "Could I ask you a question?" he said and Lory nodded slowly. He wasn't going to explain how he had miraculously survived the attempt on his life. "Could you tell me who I am?"

Lory paused, he took a step back and studied him. "Let's get you to a hospital first," he said knowing that this particular question would have many layers for an answer. He'd get Kuon to a hospital whilst also sending a message to Kuu that Kuon was alive…or as alive as an amnesiac could be.

….

….

Four hours after Kuon had been admitted to the hospital, Lory had made sure that he was okay to appear on a video call. He had also asked Kuon who seemed to have a completely blank memory of who he was or how he came to be in Japan. Lory had also phoned Kuu and told him this and set up the call. He was dialing the number and handed it to Kuon.

Kuon blinked at the screen as the two people's faces appeared and he looked at them blankly, no memories were triggered but he could see the pain and yet the relief as they took him in. "Hello," he said uncomfortably.

"Baby," Julie gasped as she looked at the injuries, "Are you okay? Do you need us to come there? I'll come right away."

"Just try to get better, okay?" Kuu asked as he couldn't hold back a sob of relief. His son was alive. He was hurt and he was looking at them as if they were complete strangers to him but he was alive. "Do you remember anything?" he asked and Kuon shook his head.

"They say that I have two names," he said and Kuu and Julie nodded. "I don't understand. Ren Tsuruga is a stage name but the doctors don't know my real name?" he asked before looking at Lory who nodded. "The president of the acting agency said you were my parents," he said in an uncertain manner.

"Yes," Julie sobbed, "You're our son, our little boy. It'll be okay, my love," she attempted to comfort him. Kuu watched him, his heart sinking a little but Kuon needed to be cared for right now. He needed somebody to trust.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, get some rest" Kuu told him and Kuon stared at him uncertainly.

"You're my father, right?" he asked and Kuu choked a little.

"Yeah," he said sadly, pained that Kuon really couldn't remember what had happened. "I'm your Dad. I'll always be your Dad even when you pretend that I'm not."

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

"_You remember me, right, you half-breed monster," a man said as he held a gun up to the window of the car. He looked incredibly angry but also as if he had been successful in an important task which he had set out for himself. Suddenly there was a screeching of the brakes and he felt his body getting shoved. It was a surprise. He had more strength than them but they seemed to stick something to the wheel of the car. _

"_You think we would have let you go that easily," another man said, again speaking English. "You thought you could avoid us forever." _

_There was such a sinking feeling. Loss of control. The screeching of brakes. The beeping of the explosive. _

_And then black._

**Chapter Two**

Kuon sat up in the hospital bed, gasping for air as the dream seemed to fade and he forgot it. All he could sense was danger. He looked up to see that there was the same man in the room who had taken him here. He blinked at him confused. "You're…" he said slowly. "The president of the agency," he said slowly as he was trying to recall whatever information he had. "Why are you here?" he asked again and Lory looked at him, studying him.

"You do know that everyone thinks that you're dead, right?" he asked and Kuon turned to him confused.

"I'm in a hospital, there are doctors, nurses," Kuon attempted to reason and Lory nodded slowly. "I don't -"

"Everyone has been told to keep to the upmost secrecy about you being alive. I've been talking with the police. The problem is that putting you in the victim protection program is going to take a lot of work and be nearly impossible to change everything back or at least not easy and straightforward. Besides, you are one of the most recognizable people in all of Japan."

Kuon stared at him again and then sighed, bowing his head as Lory took great interest in his actions. Kuon had bandages covering his body but there were also signs where the bruises were and where the cuts were. Hopefully the more horrific parts that were covered up were being greatly exaggerated by the doctors. "That's…I just wish that I was recognizable to myself."

"Do you remember _anything_?" the president inquired and Kuon looked at the sheets covering his legs.

"A car?" Kuon said slowly as he put a hand to his forehead, he saw Lory nod but this didn't seem to be new information to him. Maybe it wasn't even useful for what he needed to know. "I remember English…" he said before closing his eyes and realized that the dream wasn't there any longer. "American accents?" he asked before shrugging.

"So, your saying there were other parties involved?" Lory asked and Kuon nodded slowly.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged helplessly. "At least one person. I don't remember. I can't remember any of it," he said and Lory looked at him in an attempt to study him. Kuon pulled back slightly as he felt under observation. "You said before that I'm an actor?" he asked and Lory nodded. "Was I ever in anything that people would have seen?" he said curiously and Lory chuckled but then saw the insecurity in the other man's face.

"We'll discuss this later," he said sympathetically. "Your parents are nearly here. They boarded their flight about seven hours ago. They should be here in less than five. I'll stay with you until then. Then we can discuss where you can go for your own safety."

Kuon looked at him, "I thought by my body I had some skills," he tried to reason. "Maybe I'm the type of person who can build their muscles but don't have athletic abilities, right?" he laughed and Lory continued to look at him concerned. Kuon really knew very little about what was going on. They needed to get to the bottom of this before another attempt on Kuon's life happened.

….

….

Nobody knew the outcome of what had happened following the car crash apart from those that Lory had paid to silence and that did include people who had been incredibly close to Ren as well. The idea that Ren was alive being announced seemed enough to put him in danger alone. There were pictures talking about his death and it was in front of one of these, in memory pictures which Yashiro Yukihito was standing in front of.

Yashiro had his hands in his coat pockets as he just stared in silence at the poster announcing Ren's death. He pulled his coat tighter as he saw the credits for his main movies and TV shows at the bottom of the picture and felt his breaths grow weaker. He was feeling numb to the world around him. He had spent so many years filling calendars and schedules with Ren's future work and had accompanied him to so many jobs and now this was the result.

The TV had flashed with pictures of the car wreck and statements that they were looking for the person responsible for his death. He knew that it wasn't an accident he had gotten himself in alone. Yashiro had seen his skills at driving. He was almost like a drag racer or stunt driver, no, he was better than that. The responsible party must have had a motive.

Yashiro heard the footsteps of someone approaching him but decided to continue staring ahead at the poster. He heard the soft sobbing of a woman but he didn't know what to say to them. He didn't know how to handle this situation. He had learned how to handle the illness of a client but he had never thought about handling the murder of both a client and someone he considered a good friend.

"Yashiro-san," Kyoko said as she watched him and Yashiro finally heard her voice. He looked to Kyoko who was standing there as if she were a ghost. He knew his face had that same haunted expression that hers did. "Is this true?"

"As far as I know," Yashiro replied before looking at her. He took slow breaths. He felt like Ren would want for her to know the truth no matter how painful it might be. She deserved to know how he truly felt about her. "Ren loved you," he told her and Kyoko shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "He was in love with you. It was obvious to myself and he admitted it too. I'm so sorry that this happened, I would never want this for him but he'd want for you to know."

Kyoko stumbled forwards and put her hand on Ren's cheek. She pushed her forehead against the poster and sobbed painfully. She couldn't breathe. She turned to Yashiro feeling the most intense pain she had ever felt. Despite how scared she had been about her feelings and how cruel she had been to run away from him, she still cared deeply for him and he had always been there to guide her and to hold her.

He would never be there again. She could cry for years and she would never see him again. She took a step back, her eyes red with painful tears as she studied him. "I wish I knew your real name," she said as she looked at him. All the possibilities were going through her head but the truth was that Ren Tsuruga had been _someone_ and he was someone's son and grandson and possibly even nephew…was it even possible that he was someone's brother? She had no idea about his family. He had a name and she just didn't know it.

"I loved him too," she said before looking down, "I love him and I don't know what his name is."

"I'm sure that the president will put that information out in the open sometime soon," Yashiro said before looking at Kyoko sympathetically. "You did know him though, I knew him too. Ren. That's what he wanted people to know him as. No matter what his name actually was. He wanted to be known as Ren Tsuruga and that's who we remember."

Kyoko nodded before crying again, she wrapped her arms around herself. "Ye-Yes but…I wish that I knew the name of the man I fell in love with. It's a cruel joke that I finally accepted that emotion and I don't even know his name. I wouldn't have judged him for it. I just want to know."

…

…

Kuu finally lowered the hood of his jacket as he entered the hospital room. Lory had tried to tell both of them to shield their identity as much as possible and Kuu would have done anything to be in the same room as his son. He smiled as he stood by the bed and gestured that Julie should take the spare chair. "Hi," he said, studying every bandage and every visible wound. Julie was sobbing but Kuu wanted to remain calm and considerate. "I don't think that you really know…"

"Hi, I'm sorry," Kuon said and Julie lifted her head and stared at him before turning back to Kuu. "I feel like a terrible son. I don't remember."

"That's okay," Kuu said as he nodded to Lory. "I've got it," he said meaning that he could protect Kuon were someone to try to break into the hospital room. Lory nodded and patted him on the back trying to show his support. "I know that it's scary but believe me when I tell you this, this is your mother," he gestured to Julie who tried to control her sobs. "And I'm your father. We're going to help you."

"I must be a really terrible son to not remember my own parents," Kuon told them, the guilt on his face something Kuu remembered from the last time he had been in Japan. He shook his head and then turned to Julie who was sobbing and shaking.

"May I…" she said as she twitched a little and everyone stared at her. "Kuon, may I hug you?" she asked and Kuo nodded slowly, anxiously watching her and Julie wrapped her arms carefully around her little boy. "I love you so much, sweetheart," she told him and Kuon looked ahead.

"Potatoes," he said before flinching and Julie pulled back. Kuu tilted his head to the side. "I remember you used to stuff my mouth full of potatoes."

"Really, it was all food," Kuu smiled as Julie put a hand on Kuon's shoulder and grinned. She didn't care that he only remembered one type of food, it was something. She kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Yes, I did. I quite regret that now. I think that I'm the reason why you lost your appetite when you were a child," she told him and Kuon looked at her.

"I…butterflies…and the mountains," Kuon said slowly as Kuu leaned in. He wanted to hear any memory no matter how faint it was. "I…Dad took me camping…a lot…you…" he said as he faced Kuu. "You taught me how to build a fire. How to prepare fish for dinner. You spent a lot of time with me?" he asked and Kuu pulled back not knowing how to react.

Yes, he had taken Kuon camping and shown him those things but he should have spent more time with him. It was unfair if he agreed to spending time with Kuon when it wasn't true. "When you were younger, I tried but I've always been a workaholic. I didn't mean to neglect you."

Julie looked at Kuu but then saw Kuon shake his head.

"I don't know if you neglected me or not but you dropped everything and came here, right? Both of you did. That must mean that you both love me," Kuon attempted to reason out and Julie smiled.

"With all of our hearts."

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Erza, H-Nala, Kaname671, Kris XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kuu watched Kuon nervously as he looked around the safe house. Yes, there would be guards here to protect him who remained loyal to the president but Kuu wanted to be here as well. He wanted to see that his son was alive despite everyone needing to think that he was dead until the criminals who had tried to assassinate him had been caught. Kuu knew that it would break his heart to see Kuon – even a Kuon that didn't remember him – being announced as deceased when he was actually able to be touched.

"I think that it looks safe," Kuu said as he turned to look at the house again. Kuon nodded before going into the bedroom and went to sit down on one of the beds. This appeared to be a regular house in Hokkaido however Kuon knew that it wasn't going to be a regular life. He wasn't allowed to go outside the house until they had assessed the damages in case he was recognized. If his safety was in as much risk as the president believed it could be then they had discussed plastic surgery to change his appearance.

He didn't know how that would work. He was barely getting used to his natural face but at least others knew him. If he entered victim protection then it was told that even his own family wouldn't be able to keep contact with him. He'd have to give up on learning about his past.

"Safe is one word for it," Kuon said as he looked around and Kuu entered the room, pulling out the chair that was at the desk. He hummed, watching Kuon carefully. Kuon had vague memories of his childhood but that was all they were. He was more or less a stranger to his son and not the kind of stranger who he had pretended to be in the past.

"Restrictive?" Kuu guessed and Kuon sighed.

"Lonely seems to fit more," he replied and Kuu smiled weakly. He could understand Kuon's words exactly, the house did seem isolating and lonely but Kuu wanted to be here as much as possible as did Julie. Julie hadn't wanted for Kuon to see her crying but the truth was that she was devastated by the idea that Kuon didn't recognize her any longer.

"I guess it is a little lonesome," Kuu agreed as he watched Kuon unsure what moves to make or whether his son needed anything, with just a blank slate being his character, there was little that Kuu could predict. Would his son ever return to them or would he have to create a new version of himself starting from the bare minimum. "I want to stay for as long as I'm able. Would that be okay?" he asked and Kuon nodded. "And your mother?"

"Honestly," Kuon laughed as he pushed a hand across his head and his eyes focused in on his father's, "It's going to make me feel a lot more comfortable having the two of you here. Unless I want to not have trust in anyone, I think that the two of you might be the only people I _do_ trust." Kuon sighed and closed his eyes tight. "Thank you again for showing me the photographs," he told him and Kuu nodded. He had shown Kuon family photographs of when he had been growing up to prove that he and Julie were his parents, it seemed to have worked.

Kuu sighed. "Of course."

Kuon looked to the side before sighing and bowed his head, Kuu cocked his head to the side watching Kuon but not wanting to say anything just yet, his son needed some time to figure things out for himself but hopefully his memories would return to him soon. Making tough life decisions was one thing but not being able to remember your life and having to make those same decisions was something different.

"You'll help me, right?" Kuon finally asked and Kuu blinked.

"Of course," he replied with a nod. No matter where this was going, Kuu would always do what was best for his son. There were so many years of mistakes and yet now they were getting things back on track. It was something that Kuu didn't want to waste.

"I want to learn more about these guys, I want to get my own life back," Kuon admitted and Kuu sighed.

"Then I'll help you do that," he agreed, "Just know that it'll take time to do so."

Kuon smiled back at him which warmed Kuu's heart. "I'll appreciate all the time you can share with me," he said and Kuu paused. He had messed things up with his son in the past but Kuon was giving him a chance to make things better. Even though Kuon had to remain in hiding and it would be best for Kuu and Julie to disguise themselves when they went out, as long as the family was together they had a better chance of making it through anything.

…

…

Lory sighed as he looked across at Yashiro who he had called into his office to discuss Ren's death. He was very nervous about releasing certain details because if the disguises didn't work and people knew that Kuu was Kuon's father, it might lead to people knowing that Ren was alive and being kept in a safe house in Hokkaido. The president wasn't even sure that he could trust Yashiro with this information but Yashiro was possibly the best manager out there.

Lory nodded his head as Yashiro sat opposite him with a cup of tea and stood up with Yashiro following him, a depressed and grieving look on his face. He missed his friend. Maybe Ren had never considered them good friends but Yashiro missed talking with him and teasing him. His death shouldn't have happened.

"I need for you to sign a nondisclosure agreement," Lory said and Yashiro paused. Every manager had to sign a stack of those types of forms when they represented somebody new. He had done it for both Ren and for Kyoko. He would have much preferred staying with Kyoko then being assigned elsewhere in the company.

"If you're thinking that Kyoko won't provide me with enough work, please know that she is developing quickly as an actress and I would prefer to -"

"I'm not reassigning you," Lory said slowly before handing Yashiro a document saying that he wouldn't repeat the details of this date's conversation. Yashiro looked it over before eyeing the president and took the pen, signing it. Lory looked at it and filed it before sitting down again.

"Ren is alive," the president told him and Yashiro looked at him with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. He looked up to the president watching him not sure what to say. "He's being kept in a safe house with some of my best bodyguards. He was part of an attempted assassination on his life and so we have to keep the knowledge of his survival confidential until we are certain that nobody will try to attack him."

Yashiro remained silent, the words still needing to sink in. "So, we're going with the story that Ren is dead in order for his protection? Even with…even with Kyoko-chan?" he asked and the president solemnly nodded. Yashiro sighed and closed his eyes. He felt horrible for Kyoko, the man that she is in love with and who loves her back was still alive but she had to believe that he had passed away. For a girl who was just starting to trust in love again this was a cruel move against her.

"As sad as it makes me to admit that we cannot tell Mogami-san anything, that's the truth. It doesn't matter if she keeps this a secret or not. I don't want her to act recklessly and try to visit him even in disguise. Besides, he's…he's suffered from a head injury that has caused him amnesia," Lory said and Yashiro nodded slowly.

"So, he's by himself with bodyguards?" he asked, "Have you considered having Kyoko-chan take care of him. She's done it before and -"

"His parents are taking care of him," Lory replied causing Yashiro to hesitate. Yashiro wanted to know the information about Ren's real name but he didn't want to directly ask for it.

"I take it that with his parents involvement, Ren's real name is not going to be given out even with the information of his death," Yashiro said and Lory nodded.

"If Ren wasn't from a prestigious and well-known family then it would be different, I would feel more comfortable with the release of that information however his parents, especially his father is recognizable. Even more so, if news was released that Ren's father was who he is then there would be media chaos that might expose that Ren is alive."

Yashiro sighed, "May I ask which family Ren is a part of?"

"Ren's proper name is Hizuri Kuon, son of Hizuri Kuu," Lory said and Yashiro looked at him in even greater shock. Of course the country would go wild if such information was released.

"I take it that Kuu Hizuri wants to be with his son," Yashiro said managing to keep himself from having a fanboy reaction. This was much more serious than all that. This was really a matter of life or death. With a nod, Yashiro knew that as hard as it would be to lie to Kyoko, Ren's - Kuon's life was at risk with any exposure. "I'll take this information to the grave," Yashiro nodded before leaning forwards. "May I ask if you can give me the information of which to tell the reporters who ask me? Somehow I don't think no comment will work on all of them."

Lory nodded and handed him a page of printed and usable statements. As thrilled as he was that Ren was alive and as shocked as he was to know his proper identity, Yashiro was also fearful for Kuon's safety. They had tried to kill him once, unless they were taken out then they would definitely try to kill him again.

…

…

Kyoko stood quickly as she saw Yashiro step out of the elevator. She knew that it was none of her business what the president had wanted to talk about but if she could have done something with the memorial or funeral then she wanted to. She wasn't sure how many friends Ren had. More importantly, she wanted to know his real name.

"I'm sorry, Yashiro-san," Kyoko said with a deep bow. "I know I shouldn't be so forward but do you have any information about Tsuruga-san?" she asked and Yashiro looked at her. Kyoko could sense some discomfort in his expression.

"Don't try to research what happened," Yashiro said and Kyoko paused not knowing what that meant. Was Ren's death even more tragic than she had originally believed? "The president will let you know when he's ready." Yashiro walked off still in shock and not wanting to spill any of the information to Kyoko. There was a reason why the president had told him all of this and Yashiro just needed to wait to learn what that was.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated **

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two

H-Nala, Kaname671, Lita of Jupiter


End file.
